Jango Fett's Slave I
Jango Fett'S Slave I was the personal ship of famed bounty hunter Jango Fett. After his death it passed into the hands of his cloned "son" Boba, who continued to use the ship for many years. History Jango Fett acquired the ship, a prototype Firespray-31 starfighter, from Oovo IV, a prison world and began to use it as his personal ship. The ship was in his possession when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi journeyed to the planet Kamino to make contact with the Kaminoan Prime Minister, Lama Su. After a brief introduction to Fett, Kenobi attempted to arrest him and a brutal fight began, swayed by Slave I's powerful blaster cannons. Fett emerged victorious but, unbeknownst to him, Kenobi had attached a tracking device to the hull of the ship. Kenobi followed Slave I in his own ship to the planet Geonosis. After a vicious battle between the two ships in the planet's asteroid belt, in which Fett used tracking missiles and seismic charges, which Fett assumed Kenobi to be dead and proceeded to land on the planet, again followed by Kenobi. Slave I landed in amongst a concentration of Trade Federation ships, provoking Kenobi's suspicions. The ship remained on the ground during the ensuing battle, in which Fett participated. Fett reached a gruesome end at the hand of master swordsman Mace Windu, who cut off Fett's head after his backpack was damaged. In the aftermath of the battle Boba Fett, Jango's cloned "son", found his helmet in amongst the carnage. As he picked it up, he inherited his "father's" legacy and, with it, his ship, which he continued to use for many years. Descrption Slave I was a prototype Firespray-31 starfighter, originally used for tracking down intergalactic criminals and patrolling prison worlds. With this in mind, Fett believed that it would be perfect for his bounty hunting career. The ship was painted predominantly blue, with green and white besides. When Boba Fett inherited the ship he repainted it green. Weaponry Slave I was kitted out with a vast and imaginative array of weaponry. Over the years, the ship had been heavily modified by Jango Fett himself, and by the time of his death it was fitted with two large blaster cannons, seismic charges, which sent an enormous wave of concussive energy that could obliterate anything in its path through a vacuum, and tracking missiles. Each of these were used to deadly effect in Fett's vicious dogfight with Obi-Wan Kenobi in Geonosis' asteroid fields. 2002 version The set 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I was released in 2002 and is the only model of Jango Fett's Slave I released. It contained the minifigures Jango Fett and Boba Fett and was comprised of 358 pieces. "Bombs" could be released from the ship's underside using special gears. Appearances in Lego Sets * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I Video Games * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars See Also * Slave I Category:Starships Category:Vehicles Category:Episode II Category:The Clone Wars